


Welcome to Supernova High

by KilannaD



Category: One Piece
Genre: Highschool AU, One-Shot, Supernovas as Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilannaD/pseuds/KilannaD
Summary: On Vivi Nefertari's first day at Supernova High, fellow classmate Usopp gives her the tour. In the process, he shows her the eleven most important members of the staff including; Principal Luffy, Vice Principal Capone, Coach Roronoa, Dr. Trafalgar, and teachers Mr. X, Mr. K, Ms. B, Mr. Eustass, Apoo, Mr. Basil, and Monk Urouge.Vivi proceeds to wonder what kind of school this is.
Kudos: 21





	Welcome to Supernova High

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for those who read Sea of Survival. Hope you like it!

“Mr. Usopp.” Usopp paused in his step and turned around on his heel so fast he nearly lost his balance. When Mr. Bege Capone spoke to you in _that voice_, you did not keep him waiting. Disobedience was not an option when it came to the vice principal, who’s very presence sent shivers down students backs. He didn’t seem very intimidating, average height, slightly larger girth, and a constantly suspicious look on his narrow face, but he had this aura that just screamed not to mess with him.

“Yes, Mr. Capone?” Usopp barely stopped his instinct to salute when he came up, having gotten detention for ‘sass’ the last time he did so. Instead, he stayed perfectly still, forcing his legs to stop shaking as the vice principal approached.

“This is Miss Vivi Nefertari,” he gave a lazy gesture to his right, where a pretty girl with bright blue hair that looked to be in his grade shifted nervously. “Show her around.”

“Yes, Mr. Capone.” With a curt nod, and the dramatic flaring of the coat he wore, the vice principal disappeared back into his office.

Usopp breathed a sigh of relief, and, catching the look coming from the doctor’s office, grabbed Vivi’s arm and quickly dragged her out of the ministration center. He only let her go when they were on the far side of the front hall and turning to the locker hallway.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he rubbed his head sheepishly, “I’m Usopp, by the way.”

“Vivi, but I suppose you heard.” She gave a small giggle, light and bright in a way that seemed far too cute to be natural. Usopp cleared his throat and, asking her locker number, began the tour of Supernova High.

“So, Usopp,” Vivi began, “Why _did _you drag me out so quickly?”

“Well, uh, it’s just that…” he paused before he straightened his back and said with more gusto then he felt, “I tend to intimidate a lot of people, so the ministration don’t like me hanging around to scare off students that need help, ya know?” All he received for his efforts were a flat stare and raised eyebrows.

He released a large breath, and waved his arms dramatically in the air. “Alright, alright. I have ADHD and I have to get my meds from the school doctor but he’s absolutely terrifying and always asking a bunch of question on how I’m feeling and based on the gleam in his eye, I’m pretty sure he’s just trying to figure out if he can operate on me.” Usopp shook his head, even as a shudder went through him. “Who ever thought getting a celebrated _surgeon _to be a school doctor was a good idea, clearly needs to get their own check-up done.”

“Wait,” Vivi asked, shifting her books in her arms to a more secure position, “What do you mean?”

Usopp stood on his tiptoes, looking over all the mingling students heads to make sure they were in the clear. When he landed back on the balls of his feet, he leaned in close to Vivi.

“Well, you see Vivi, our school doctor is Law Trafalgar, and supposedly he’s this super talented surgeon. A big prodigy or something. Which would be really cool, except,” his voice went even lower, “He’s a freaking psycho and absolutely terrifying.”

“Usopp,” Vivi said, slight reprimand in her tone. “He’s a doctor.”

“Yeah, Dr. Psycho,” he muttered lowly. He shook his head and began making extravagant waves with his arms. “Look, I go in twice a day to get meds, and he terrifies the bejesus out of me. But those who are _actually sick_? Or worse, those who are sick and then _don’t_ go to see him and he finds out about? “ He shuddered again. “No one is willing to talk about what happens in that office of his, _no one_. And gossip travels faster here than Luffy at lunch hour. When they come out again, though…” He trailed off and Vivi leaned in closer, intrigue despite herself.

“What? What happens when they come out?”

“They’re… different. Wash their hands ever ten minutes, won’t touch anyone that hasn’t soaked their clothes in disinfectant. Once, a guy I knew, Cabaji, he came back from Dr. Trafalgar’s office and then someone sneezed and he started having a panic attack. Dr. Trafalgar had to come and sedate him to get him to calm down.”

“That’s…” Vivi wanted to say that that was ridiculous, but there was a franc sort of horror in Usopp’s face that she didn’t think could be faked. “And they just allow him to continue working here?”

He gave a helpless sort of shrug. “He’s a damn good doctor, and Luffy loves him to death, don’t know why. Plus, no one’s willing to talk against him. I’ve heard his dad is some big corporate hotshot. Though, I’ve no idea why he’s in such a backwater town.”

“I’ve heard,” another voice piped up from behind them, and Usopp and Vivi both jumped. “That he pissed off some big mafia boss in LA so he had to move here to lay low before they killed him.”

“Nami!” Usopp exclaimed, turning to face a cute redhead. “Give me a warning next time.”

Nami stuck her tongue out at him, before turning to Vivi, “Hi, I’m Nami. You must be the new girl.”

“Is it that obvious?” Vivi asked, shaking Nami’s hand.

“I know everyone in this school-“

“To better rob from them,” Usopp muttered lowly, but received a hard glare from Nami anyway.

“So it’s easy to pick out the new face. I’d love to get to know you, but I promised some friends I’d help them do the geography homework before school starts so I gotta run.”

“It was nice meeting you,” Vivi responded politely, but the girl was already pushing her way through the crowds. “That was… interesting.”

Usopp snorted, “Wait till you meet my other friends.” He grabbed her arm, and they forced their way into the current of students. “Come on, I’ll show you where all the important classrooms are and give you a rundown of what you can expect from the teachers.

“I suppose,” he said while walking, “That since you’ve already met him, I’ll start with Mr. Capone.”

“Yes,” Vivi said slowly, “Is he always so…” She waved her hand vaguely.

“Terrifying? Yes. Yes he is.” Usopp took a slow breath before dropping his voice even lower, “Look, you didn’t hear any of this from me,” _and isn’t that the calling card of a gossip?_ Vivi thought idly, “But there’s a lot of rumors about him. Some nasty shit.”

“Like?”

“That’s he’s involved in the mob. That he’s embezzling funds from the school which is why our music and sports departments are so shit. That he murdered the last Vice Principal.”

Vivi’s brows disappeared into her died hair line. “What?!”

“Shh!” Usopp said fiercely, glancing around. “No one has proof, but the last Vice Principal disappeared from the planet. He was here one day, and the next, nothing. His phone, wallet, and car were all at his house, but he was nowhere to be found. That was three years ago and he _still_ hasn’t been found. Mr. Capone showed up two days later.”

Vivi paled and gave her own shudder. And this was the _vice principal_? What about the principal?

“Mr. Usopp.” Again, they both jumped and turned so quickly that they nearly tripped over each other.

“Mr. X!” Usopp called, a hesitant smile dancing across his face. “Can we help you, sir?”

“Mr. Usopp,” a tall gentlemen, square face attractive but scarred, said, “What have I said about conspiracy theories?”

“Don’t talk about them where the subject matter can over hear,” Usopp replied promptly. Mr. X made a vague gesture over their shoulders and they both paled at the sight of Mr. Capone stalking the hallway. A few more feet and he would’ve been in hearing distance.

“Thank you, Mr. X. I’ll be sure to be more careful.”

“See to it that you are.” Mr. X eyed Vivi for a second too long, causing her muscles to tense before he turned and entered a classroom in the connecting hallway. Usopp breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Vivi into the same hallway Mr. X went into.

“This is the Main Hall. It’s where all the core classes can be found.” He gestured to their left. “The Social Studies room. You just met the teacher, Mr. Drake Diez, but everyone calls him Mr. X. He’s an ex-marine but no one’s really sure why he quit and started teaching.” _Marine?_ Vivi chewed her lip. Would he recognize her? She was supposed to be laying low. Checking to make really sure there were no more teachers close by, Usopp added, “Some say he came across some top secret, morally questionable, info. that the higher ups want kept on the down low and that he couldn’t handle working for them anymore.” That didn’t give her a lot of confidence. Would he keep quiet about her being here?

“What kind of information?”

Usopp shrugged. “No one’s really sure, but the general idea is something to do with human experimentation. He has a really cold relationship with Dr. Trafalgar. Not really a rivalry, just… tense. Probably has something to do with the rumors that Dr. Trafalgar does human experimentation in his free time.” Despite the fact that Vivi really, _really_, wanted to know what kind of school she just transferred to, she let the topic of human experiments drop as Usopp continued. “We’re pretty sure that he was an intelligence officer though, because he has dirt on everyone. And he has the best parking spot.” Vivi felt her brow twitch but let Usopp continue undeterred. There was no need to worry. She trusted her father to send her some place safe. Usopp gestured to the door across the hall.

“Science class. Taught by Monk Urouge.”

“Monk?”

“Yeah. No one knows his last name, and someone once told me that he’s from Budapest- don’t know if I believe them, but ‘ya know- but he’s an interesting teacher. Always lectures about what religions believe create things- like ancient Greek myths on the seasons, Egyptian story of creation, that kinda thing- versus what scientists believe. Surprisingly, he’s never offended anyone’s sensibilities. Might be because he’s always smiling.”

“Really? Is he just that happy to be teaching?”

“No idea.” Usopp scratched the back of his head. “Even in his advanced chem. classes, when shit starts blowing up, he just has this ridiculous grin on his face. Some think he’s stuck that way because no one has ever seen him with another facial expression.” Vivi considered that as Usopp led her to the next set of doors. It seemed that the science teacher, at least, was relatively normal, even if he did have his quirks.

* * *

**Later that day; Vivi’s Science Class, Period 3**

Off to the side, bright orange vapor began rising from someone’s desk. “Uh, Monk Urouge!” The student called out.

A booming laugh came as the teacher took several steps back so he stood on the other side of the classroom. “I’d get away from that, if I were you.” Everyone scrambled to be closer to the teacher. When everyone stilled, there was a seconds pause of silence… another… and then-

** _BOOM!_ **

An explosion of light and sound and when things finally calmed down and the ringing in Vivi’s ear disappeared, the entire desk was blackened and a strange, neon pink goo, glowed on the ceiling.

“And that kids,” Monk Urouge said, “Is why we all wear safety goggles. Now, write down your observations, chop chop. Got to clean this up before-“

At that moment, Dr. Trafalgar walked into the room calmly, took a few moments to inspect the charred desk and the goo that was still stuck to the ceiling. When Dr. Trafalgar took a ruler to prod the strange substance, it slid across an inch but didn’t fall down. Dr. Trafalgar gave a small smirk to the class full of seniors. It was absolutely terrifying.

“Well, considering this is an unknown substance, I think it best I give everyone a check-up, maybe some shots. Can’t have any of you getting poisoned by your monstrous concoctions, now can I?”

Monk Urouge gave another thundering laugh.

* * *

**Current Moment**

“This,” Usopp began, pulling Vivi from her thoughts and the strange feeling that she’d just jinxed herself, “Is the Math class, taught by Mr. Hawkins Basil. He’s probably the most normal of everyone, besides Mr. X. Everyone calls him the Magician.”

“Really?” Vivi asked, eyeing the class door. A simple room number and plaque marked it. “Why?”

Usopp began to answer, but at that moment a student came up. Before he could knock, the door breezed open. A tall man, with long pale hair, didn’t look up from where he held a small portable table. Vivi couldn’t tell what he was looking at.

“It’s 82% likely the rest of the class struggled with question fifteen as well. We’ll be going over it in class.” The door closed just as quickly as it opened, the student left to walk off in silence.

“That’s why,” Usopp finished lamely.

“How…?”

“No idea how it works, but he uses tarot cards. He can predict everything.” Usopp paused as Mr. Basil swept out of the class. Not three seconds later, three kids, freshman by the look of them, slid into the room carrying what appeared to be balloons. Usopp snorted. “As if paint balloons will work, the idiots.”

“Uh, what?”

“Oh, there’s a bet going on who can successfully manage to prank him first. No one’s managed yet. Not even _me._” Based on his tone, Vivi assumed this was surprising and let him continue, amused. “Anyway, he can always tell exactly what mistakes we’ll make, or when we don’t understand, so he fixes our mistakes before we even make them. Despite this being a backwater country town where the interestingly insane are shoved out of the spotlight, we have some of the highest math scores in the state.”

“That’s pretty impressive.” Insane comment notwithstanding.

“Yeah. Though what’s really cool is that he offers readings after school. He doesn’t talk much to the other teachers, except to tell them when something bad is going to happen in vague terms, but I’m pretty sure him and Mr. X gossip on Fridays.”

Vivi couldn’t help but laugh at that image. “What makes you say that?”

“Fridays are the only days that neither have office hours after school ends. Plus, they have to get their information from somewhere.”

They came to the end of the hall, and Usopp gestured at the last class. “This is the Home Economics room. Taught by none other than-”

A young man wearing an open red cardigan and a straw hat burst from the room, laughing around the leg of lamb in his mouth.

“Damnit Luffy, I’ll kick your ass, you hear me!” A woman, robust and with pink hair, hollered from the door before returning to the room, her own piece of meat held firmly between her teeth.

“Miss Bonney Jewelry,” Usopp finished smoothly. “But everyone calls her Miss B.”

“Is what she was wearing… usual?” Vivi asked, mouth set in disapproval. Consider the teacher had been wearing a crop top, shorts, and nothing else, she could be forgiven for thinking the woman shouldn’t be teaching.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Usopp shrugged. “She has no talent with sewing or taxes or really anything to do with homeecs. except for cooking, but she’s damn good at that. Never lets us eat anything we cook mind you. Seriously, she puts away enough to feed Africa and never gains an ounce. Only one who can ever get anything from her is Luffy.” Usopp smirked, voice dropping to a whisper. “You ask me, I think she lets him steal food.”

“She doesn’t seem the type,” Vivi hedged.

Usopp smile softened, and Vivi was struck by the fact that he looked really happy at that moment. “Yeah, well, I think the teachers care about Luffy more than they let on. They care more about _each other_ than they let on.” Usopp snorted, “Even if there’s enough tension between Miss B and Coach Roronoa to cut. Seriously, no one’s sure if they’re fucking or trying to murder each other.”

Eye twitching, Vivi asked, “Who’s Luffy?” Probably the man that had just run past.

“Oh, our principal. Luffy D. Monkey. Don’t ask about the D, no one knows.” Usopp grinned, arms beginning to wave. “He’s great though. Always willing to listen, and knows everyone by name. Or, er, some version of their name at least.”

“Shouldn’t you address him as Principal, then?” Usopp had been careful to keep formal titles so far, so Vivi thought it odd he’d switch now.

“Nah. Luffy doesn’t care about that stuff. Besides, he’s mostly just principal in name. Mr. Capone does most of the paperwork.” Sometime while talking, they’d meandered down a side hall, this one lit sparingly but filled with music.

“This,” Usopp gestured grandly, “Is the Mech-Arts Hall. Aka, home of the God of Music, Mr. Apoo Scratchmen.” There was no window on the door labeled ‘Music Room’, but Vivi could hear what sounded like Mozart.

“Is that a recording?”

“Nope.” Usopp grinned, hands behind his head. “That’s just Apoo. And before you ask, he tells everyone to call him Apoo. He’s pretty cool, can name any song after hearing a single line of it, can play any instrument.”

Vivi nodded along. He sounded the most normal so far. She’d always enjoyed playing the piano, and anyone who could play it that well deserved respect. Something Usopp said caught her ear though.

“Wait, did you call this the Mech-Arts Hall?”

“Yep.” He popped the _p_ grin still in place. Vivi noticed a distinct shake to his legs though, his eyes twitching. “This also homes Mr. Kid Eustass and the mechanics class.”

**_Crash! _**Turning, they found a lithe man wearing a doctor’s coat and an odd hat swaggering out of a metal door Vivi just noticed. Even from here, they could see the agitation on his face. Agitation that shifted to cool politeness when he saw them.

“Mr. Long Nose.” Said student straightened abruptly, and Vivi could smell the sweat forming. And why the nickname? “You didn’t get your medicine today.”

“Er, w-well, y-yo-you see, Dr. T-rafalgar, I to-took it at h-home, today.”

“Is that so?” The good doctor hummed, and Vivi stiffened when his eyes landed on her. “You must be the new student. Come see me at lunch for your physical.” Such a request had never sounded like such a threat to Vivi in her life.

“Y-yes sir!” She squeaked. He swept pass them without another word, leaving the students to sag.

“Do you understand now? We don’t call the doctor’s office Purgatory for nothing, you know.” Vivi nodded dejectedly. Her skin crawled from the interaction. How could a doctor be so terrifying while being so polite? Maybe it had to do with the aura he emitted. The knowledge that he could kill you with a single well placed cut. Or the wrong meds.

“What was he doing here though?”

“Probably visiting Mr. Eustass.” Usopp’s voice dipped, and Vivi dreaded the information he imparted when he thought it necessary to be quiet. “They have this rivalry going on. Don’t know how it started. Mr. Eustass keeps leaving dangerous contraptions in the sick bay and Dr. Trafalgar’s car. The doctor occasionally slips him some experimental medicine and watches the side effects. Theirs is possible the only relationship with tension that rivals Miss B and Coach Roronoa, but they might _actually kill each other_.”

“What was that?” They jumped, and Vivi came face to face with a beast of a man, teeth bared in a mock grin and spiked hair the red of blood.

“Just telling her how cool your class is, Mr. Eustass!” Usopp gasped out. “You know, considering how you let us build all kinds of things other schools wouldn’t?”

“Ha! That’s ‘cause other schools are full of pansies. Straw Hat doesn’t want any pansies in his school.” He eyed them both, taking in skinny frames and soft cheeks. Derision came across his face, and he turned. “Get out of here before class starts.”

“Yes sir!” Back in the main hall, they relaxed. Before Vivi could actually suggest getting to class, a commotion caught her attention. _What now?_

Two students fought in the middle of a circle of students. A tall man, green hair shorn short, stood on the edge watching them with crossed arms.

“You’re swinging too wide, Krieg. Kuro stop leaving your left side unprotected.”

“Is he giving them _advice_?”

“Oh, yeah.” Usopp nodded, leaning over someone’s shoulder to call, “Ten on Kuro!” before coming back to her and explaining. “That’s Coach Zoro Roronoa. He’s a monster and he says fighting can help us work out our differences. Used to be a kendo champion or something. The workouts he puts us through are crazy, but he always joins in.” Usopp kept leaning over people’s heads, trying to get a better look at the fight. “Terrible sense of direction, though. Gets lost on the track field.”

Someone in front of them, short and heavy with thick black hair, turned towards them. Usopp sneered, but didn’t say anything. “_I _heard he once got so lost on the way home from a bar that he ended up on Miss B’s porch. Now, shut it. I’m waiting to see Kuro get pounded.” Usopp rolled his eyes, pulling Vivi away.

“Kuro will win. You have PE first, right?” Vivi nodded and Usopp guided her away from the crowd and towards two huge doors set against the opposite wall of the Mech-Arts Hall. “Same here. So, only one who’s left is Mr. K.”

_Can’t be worse than the others_.

“His real name is Killer.” _Or maybe it can_.

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

“Yeah.” Usopp nodded wisely, eyes peering around the seemingly empty gym. “Mr. X once said his real name is Jack and he just has a sense of humor, but the one time I called him that, he just stared at me blankly. Never had the nerve to do it again. Don’t worry though, he mostly just lets Coach Roronoa warm us up via torture weights before letting us vote on what game we want to play. As long as you don’t focus on his presence too much you’ll be fine.”

“That’s… nice.” What kind of school was this? She was only supposed to be here for a little while, her dad hiding his heir while he dealt with political enemies. It wasn’t likely anyone would recognize her in this backwater town (except for the marine, that could be a problem), but what kind of backwater town had a school with these sorts of characters running it?

“Welcome,” a deep voice said. Somehow knowing that the pattern just had to continue, she jumped around. Killer wore jeans, a t-shirt, and a mask that hid his entire profile from view. _Probably because he’s a mass-murderer who’s hiding from the law._ “To Supernova High.” She shuttered, head pounding with everything she’d learned. Understanding of Usopp’s words swept through her. If Dr. Trafalgar could kill you with a well-placed scalpel, Killer could crush you with his boot. Maybe his name was because he had a killer aura.

What kind of school board allowed this place to run?


End file.
